Ardorworm
The Ardorworm, as some call it, is rumored to be the most dangerous creature known to man. No one has ever seen it, but most speculate it resembles a dragon, others a giant worm (possibly a sentient Dravek) that can stretch over its home twice over while still keeping the end of its body in one place. It is called the Ardorworm as its home is the White Ardor, the moon of winter planet Khoru. It is looked up to by the Khoruans as a God. History The stories of the Ardorworm first began long ago, possibly 9 B.C. (Earth year). At this time, the planet of Khoru had just begun its thriving start as a planet. The first Khoruans, who are still alive today, were building the great planet of Khoru using the bark of their purple and black trees. One day, the light went out. The planet was dark, and the only source of light was a faint, distant glowing ball in the night sky. One of the Khoruans, Cedice (playing on "cede," another word for sacrifice, and "ice") decided he would go and try to visit that ball of light. Every night, he spent hours at a time building a space ship out of minerals and materials that do not exist on Earth. Two years later, Cedice had completed the ship. Over 300 Khoruan adults watched the takeoff in June of 7 B.C., which was broadcasted as the Outer Cedice Experiment. The ship was known as Outer Cedice. When the takeoff commenced, it was a whole 3 days later when a team of Khoruans who had been contacting Cedice throughout the trip realized he was no longer responding to calls. Cedice was presumed dead one night a week later. Rumors started to spring up when some started sculpting the distant moon at the time called "Lunar Cedice," with a large wormlike creature always popping out of the surface of their moon. Some started to call it the Power Worm, the Energy Worm, the Cedice Killer, or even simply the Khoruan King (or K.K.). By 20 A.D. (27 years later), many had forgotten the great tales of Cedice and his bravery and dedication to the trip. Many still remembered and many still wanted to honor him, so they built a 300-meter high sculpture dead center of the planet of Khoru after him, made of their famous product the Ardor Ice (sometimes called Frozen Ced-Ice). The Lunar Cedice was renamed the Ardor, meaning "energy." The name Ardor Worm sprung up as the worm creature's new alias. Soon, people started accidentally spelling it "Ardorworm." After this, everyone was spelling it wrong, and it eventually became the final name. The change of the White Ardor from Ardor to White Ardor occurred another hundred years later when the luminescence was finally realized as the true source of Khoruans' power. Nearly 2,000 years later, in 2005, Neil Armstrong, accompanied by fellow Plumbers Pick and Elliot, ventured onto the moon of White Ardor. They were also at the mercy of the Ardorworm, and did pass away. At this time, many rumors had spread that the Ardorworm's actions were done out of protection of its home, the White Ardor. Victims *'Cedice' - One of the first Khoruans, he is believed to have perished at the hands of the Ardorworm over 2,000 years ago. *[[Neil Armstrong#Will Armstrong|'One version of Neil Armstrong']] - In Omni-Revolution, it is revealed that Neil Armstrong was revived several times. Each body still lives now, but this one version died after being on a Plumber mission to scour the White Ardor for the so-called Ardorworm, along with two of his colleagues (who were also Plumbers). The species of this version of Neil Armstrong is unknown. *'Pick' - No one ever learned of his full name, but Pick was the same species as Tack, but was much older, taller, and experienced. He was a Plumber who went on the mission with one version of Neil Armstrong and Elliot. His nickname comes from the fact that before he joined the Plumbers, he was a pickpocket and a skilled lock-picker. *'Elliot' - Elliot was a Plumber of the same race as Eatle. His name is a play on "elite," meaning the best of the best, or the top. Rumors Besides the fact that the Ardorworm is a rumor in itself, there are several other rumors regarding it that have been discussed widely by the inhabitants of nearby planets to Khoru, Pyronites, and the Khoruans as well. *While no one is even sure that whether he exists or not that he has a species, most Khoruans say the Ardorworm is a female. Backing this up, they say she is the personified Mother Nature of their moon the White Ardor, in a way. She feels what the White Ardor feels, and she doesn't wish to be disturbed by those who have any sort of technology or unnatural covering over them upon visiting the world. *There is a rumor widely spread on Khoru that a man named Walla (a play on "walrus") from Pyros (ergo, a Pyronite) lives up on the White Ardor with Ardorworm, keeping balance on that moon in hopes that one day, just like those two, the Pyronites and Khoruans will one day be in harmony rather than constant war. *Those who believe that Ardorworm is a female believe her name to be Aida (pronounced like the Germanic-derived name "Ida"). This is because Ida comes from "id," a German word meaning "labor" or "work," something most believe she does at all times which is why she kills those who trespass on her land. Those who believe that Ardorworm is a male believe his name to be Richard. They believe him to be a brave leader of his world, in peace, harmony, and everlasting friendship with Walla. *The Ardorworm created the Khoruans and planet Khoru by tossing snow to one piece of empty space, and eventually the snow grew and grew by sucking up the large moon of White Ardor. It is said that the White Ardor used to be a large pile of snow, at least three times the size it is now and considerably a planet. *Some believe that it is a Dravek, a species of non-sentient beings who belong to planet Petropia. Ardorworm is believed to have a slight feat of him that makes him different: his sharp diamond parts are ice crystals known as Ardorworm Crystals (or Ardor Ice, among many other names). His sentient form drove him from his home world to use his ice powers to create the planet Khoru in the shape and form it is in now. Category:Ben 10: Omni-Revolution Chronology Category:Aliens Category:Genderless Villains Category:Villains Category:Myths Category:Weather Aliens Category:Ice Aliens Category:Godlike Aliens